Were You Serious?
by OhHonestlyRonald15
Summary: When Alek's friends are giving him trouble about Chloe, she decides to help him out a bit. Really cute story. One shot, unless I get enough reviews!


_Hey everyone! Yes, I know, The-Girl-Who-Never-Updates is back :D Anyways, here's another one of my Chalek stories, so I hope you like it and please review! Thanks!_

Chloe's POV

School on Friday was the worst. Thursday training is always the hardest, so I'm was always sore on Friday mornings. And then on top of that, Alek is always teasing me about how much of a lightweight I am if I can't handle that much running and combat training. This morning was no exception.

"Morning King. Sore?" Alek asked, knowing the answer already. He always seemed to be smirking, whether it be from a smart-ass comment or if he's just trying to be sexy.

"Yeah, my shoulder's are really bad. Thanks for pretending to care." I replied with a smile. I don't think Alek's friends know why he's actually talking to me I noted to myself, noticing that Alek posse of basketball players were staring at us.

"Hey, I'm your protector, pretending to care his my job." He spread his feet apart and threw his shoulders back, putting his fists on his hips in his best Superman pose. Then he did something that I have had yet to see. He smiled. Like an actual, genuine, caring smile. Wow.

"Yo, Alek! Lunch, man!" one of his jock friends called, followed by a chorus of 'Yeah, man!'s and 'C'mon bro!'s. Alek turned to look at me, giving me a look.

"Go ahead. Who am I too keep you from your 'friends'?" I made air quotes around 'friends'. All I got was an eye roll, and there was his smirk again. He waved back at me before heading into the cafeteria with his group of neanderthals. I trained my ears to listen in to their conversation.

"Hey man, what's up with you and that girl, King? What's her name, Katie? You two are always hanging around each other now?" one of the taller guys asked him.

"It's Chloe, and nothings happening, we're just friends." One of his friends just laughed.

"So if you guys are just friends, do I have permission to tap that? She's actually pretty hot." This comment not only got a couple of 'Yeah's, but also made me gag a little.

Another one of his teammates chimed in with "I heard you guys saying something about last night. What went down last night?" he inquired. This is when Alek started to stutter, not knowing how to answer. I guess it was time for Chloe to swoop in and save the day. I strutted over to the table Alek was sitting at and sat down on Alek's lap, who in return gave me a questioning glance. Once I made sure I had the attention of everyone at the table, I planted a big kiss right on his lips.

"Sorry I forgot to do that earlier baby. It's just that I was still dreaming about last night, in the shower. Well you know. Anyways, last night was so much fun and my mom's out again tonight. I say we have some more fun again tonight. Is that okay with you?" I finished, using my best lovey voice. By this time, Alek had caught on with my plan and decided to play along.

"Of course babe. What time will your mum be back? I just need to know if I should bring a spare change of clothes or not." He gave me the cutest grin I had ever seen.

"Oh, she won't be back until tomorrow night at 7, which will give us a lot more time tomorrow too." By this time, the entire table had either their eyes bugging out, their jaws on the table, or both.

"Great, that gives us just enough time to, well, you know." And with this he leaned in and crashed his lips to mine, putting his hands on my waist and I placed my hands on the nape of his neck, playing with his hair, twirling it in my fingers. As we broke apart, he gave me a look that said 'Thank you.' and I just nodded. I stood to walk off and I turned around to the rest of the guys at the table and wiggled my fingers at them.

"Bye boys." I turned around and Alek smacked my butt, but I let it slide. As I walked to my usual table, I heard Alek being high-fived along with a bunch of cat-calls and wolf-whistles. Someone yelled out "I knew it! You're totally banging that Chloe girl!" and another one said "Just friends my ass!" I just rolled my eyes.

…

After School

…

Alek's POV

I don't know what would've happened had Chloe not been there today to save me. She saved my arse, that's for sure. And I will find some way to repay her. I sat on Chloe's bed, waiting for her to get into her room. I had to thank her for what she did today. Finally, she had reached her room and was certainly surprised to see me there, on her bed.

"Alek, what are you doing here?" I jumped up from her bed and walked straight over to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"I just wanted to say thanks for today at lunch. By the way, the kid Jake on the basketball team has dibs on you after me." I told her. She just rolled her eyes and smirked. That was my thing!

"Too bad you don't actually have dibs on me. And you're welcome. Although I did think you might have oversold it when you smacked my butt." She turned back from her desk to look at me, already laying down on her bed again, hands behind my head. She sat down next to my legs.

"Oh, that? Yeah, that wasn't for show. That was all for me, love." I flashed her my signature smirk and she just rolled her beautiful blue eyes and laid down next to me. She turned her head to face me, so I did the same. She gave me a smile, the one she gives me when I've done something good. Then she leaned her head in and pressed her lips against mine. It was soft and sweet, but became more passionate and deep by the second. I lifted her up and rolled over top of her, holding up my own weight on my hands. After a few moments, we broke apart for air. I looked down at her, and she looked back up at me. I pushed myself off from above her and propped my head up on my arm.

"So were you serious about your mom not being home tonight?" I asked. She just smiled and kissed me. Again.

_So I really really hope you guys liked it. I really like reading about this kind of Chloe/Alek relationship, where it's all flirtatious and not to serious. I might get into the more serious side another time, but that's a whole new story. Please review! This is the first time I've written from a character's POV, so tell me if it was bad. Thank you guys so much!_


End file.
